Más que amigos
by Josix
Summary: Grandes amigos de pequeños, el destino los separo y después de once largos años se vuelven a encontrar ¿Que futuro les esperará a nuestros protagonistas? Pasen y lean RxA... U/A
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos chicos y chicas, aquí una nueva obra de su más fiel servidor espero les guste y que alisten sus ojitos para leer un buen prologo que dará comienzo a esta historia… también quiero que tengan presente lo siguiente...  
Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su respectiva autora **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI** , sin embargo el FanFiction fue creado a modo de entretenimiento mas no con el fin de obtener beneficios lucrativos.

 **O================O**

 **Más que amigos**

 **O================O**

 **Prólogo**

Y aquí vamos de nuevo, los niños brabucones como siempre rodeándome para golpearme o que se yo... ¡Y, si! otro emocionante día de escuela.

Lentamente se me acercan y comienzo a temblar ¡Shimatta! Odio ser tan cobarde y débil, ahora comienzo a arrepentirme del porque no acepte la propuesta de mamá sobre acompañarme al salón.

—Saotome, que gusto que estés aquí ¿Sabes? mis amigos y yo te hemos estado esperando, así que ¿qué esperas para darnos tu dinero, y tú refrigerio? —veo como comienza a tronar los dedos y sí, yo como imbécil se los doy, pobres de mis padres trabajando arduamente para que el mocoso de su hijo se deje quitar sus cosas.

—T...tomen po-por favor no me hagan daño —temblando de miedo como siempre ¿Porqué a mi? de todos los demás niños tengo que ser yo.

—Eso tu no lo decides idiota —agarrándome fuerte de la solapa comienza a golpearme y me tira al suelo en donde todos los demás me patean y duele...

Duele, solo escucho risas, burlas, estoy sangrando, suplico por que paren y lloro... ¿Por qué? que hice para que me traten de esta manera.

—Hey! alto ahí ustedes estúpidos —como música para mis oídos, mi ángel con su divina voz ¿suena tonto, verdad? pero ahí está ella. Salvándome de una brutal paliza, y si como todos los días también.

Comienza a lanzar patadas y golpes hacia ellos dejándolos noqueados, ¡vaya fuerza! me lo pensaría dos o mil veces antes de hacerla enojar. Y es que a pesar de que ambos tenemos seis años ella tiene algo de experiencia en artes marciales gracias a su padre, ojalá y mi padre me enseñara, pero el muy idiota ni atención me presta y mamá pues ella es hábil con la _katana_ (1) pero dudo que quiera enseñarle a su 'pequeñito' usar un arma.

Me seco las lagrimas de los ojos y veo como lentamente se acerca a mí, por instinto me alejo gracias a su intimidante mirada ¿hasta a mi salvadora le tengo miedo? ¡Rayos! que cobarde que soy.

—Oye hermanito, estás bien? —¿hermanito? caramba desearía ser más que eso, me gustas niña idiota pero soy un estúpido manojo de nervios que de solo verte a los ojos me quedo sin habla.

—Akane, estoy sangrando, tengo el uniforme sucio y rasgado gracias a la reverenda paliza que me acaban de dar ¿No se dime tu, estoy bien? —comenté con ironía sin atreverme a mirarla y algo abochornado.

—Oye Ranma pero que mal agradecido eres tras que te salvo de esos tontos, no era para que te pongas así eh, pero bueno… vamos con la doctora de la escuela para que te revise —me agarra de las manos y siento un ligero escalofrío, pero para que mentir me agrada y mucho.

Lentamente se puso de cuclillas y me pidió que me suba en su espalda para así poder cargarme, asentí con la cabeza y poco a poco me fui incorporando. Me alzó, incluso siendo tan pequeña tiene fuerza para llevar a otro niño en su espalda. Vi como uno de los otros tres niños se levanto lentamente.

—Tu niña tonta para la próxima juro que te haré pagar así que no te descuides —como siempre el tonto de Hibiki Ryōga y sus demás compañeros Taro, Mu-Tzu y Kuno.

—Si claro, aquí te estaré esperando Ryōga, hablas mucho ¿sabías? —uff, una cucharada de su propia medicina, aunque me siento algo incomodo como espectador, de hecho parezco la típica 'Damisela en peligro' de aquellas novelas que tanto ve mi hermana —si vas a atacarme hazlo y déjate de amenazas —le grito.

Como no contestó supuse que se quedo sin argumentos así que me acerque a su oído para susurrarle 'Déjale ya, vamonos…' ella asintió y comenzó a correr rumbo a la enfermería conmigo como carga.

Llegamos y pasamos, afortunadamente la enfermera si se encontraba en esta ocasión, así que sin más Akane me recostó en la camilla, le explico a la enfermera sobre mi 'pequeña' situación y del porqué estoy así.

—Hermanito, te dejo aquí y espero que te recuperes de tus lesiones, iré al salón no quiero que Hinako Sensei me reprenda por llegar tarde de nuevo, nos vemos —salió rápidamente, ojalá esta vez no llegue tarde de nuevo por mi culpa.

Veo como la enfermera se me acerca no sin antes coger un par de píldoras de su estantería, vaya hasta estar aquí me da algo de pánico, es que ¡Rayos! Quien no se cagaría encima con observar esas puntudas agujas sobre aquella pequeña y cuadrada mesa y no solo eso, veo toda clase de instrumentos quirúrgicos ¿Es que acaso están hasta listos hasta para una operación también?... Dios ojalá y ese no sea mi caso.

—Y bien pequeño Ranma por lo que me explico Akane-chan otra vez te golpearon esos niños verdad? —listo, lo que me faltaba tengo tanta vergüenza ¿Pero por qué? Será porque soy débil e inútil acaso o es porque no tengo las agallas suficientes para enfrentarme a ellos, baje la mirada y lentamente asentí.

—Bueno tomate esta píldora para el dolor y luego necesito que te recuestes para aplicarte una pomada en las zonas afectadas.

—Bien —agarre la píldora de sus manos, me levante un momento para abrir mi _randoseru_ (2) y sacar una botella de agua, la abrí e ingerí la píldora.

Me volví a recostar en la camilla y con la pomada en sus manos comenzó a aplicarme justamente en las zonas donde los golpes habían sido de mayor intensidad. El dolor era tan intenso que no pude evitar el escape de unas lagrimillas y unos cuantos quejidos.

—Oh, perdón pequeño no sabía que te estaba doliendo tanto, venga. Entonces los haré más despacio —y así fue, bajó la presión que ejercía sobre los golpes y me fui aliviando, luego de acabar con las piernas me aplico otro poco más en ciertos lugares con moretones que tenía sobre los brazos.

Mientras me aplicaba la medicina me quede mirando el lugar. Era amplio, no era tan grande pero era un buen lugar y contaba con aire acondicionado y su refrescante olor. Vi las estanterías metálicas como si fueran el objeto más interesante del universo entero.

Akane… vaya no sé porque de repente pienso ella juro que si no fuera por su fuerza brutal y la mirada más intimidante que lanza cuando se enoja hasta pensaría que es un ángel aunque me encanta ver su sonrisa es lo que más me encanta de aquella niña tan adorable, también sus lindos ojos color chocolate y su melenita corta de color negro azulado es la niña más hermosa que eh visto en mi vida, ojalá y sienta lo mismo que siento yo por ella, creo que definitivamente no tengo la suficiente valentía para decirle lo mucho que me gusta.

—Bien Ranma —repentinamente volví a la realidad dando un respingo —…ya terminé de aplicarte la pomada puedes estar tranquilo, pero llamare a tus padre para que te vengan a recoger y te tengan en reposo al menos por hoy ¿entendido?.

—Eh, vale gracias —se retiró de mi lado y caminando hacia el teléfono. Me pidió el número de casa y afortunadamente si lo sabía.

Al cabo de unos minutos colgó y por lo que escuche creo que habló con mamá.

—Bien tu madre viene en camino, si estás aburrido toma este _manga_ (3) y léelo no sé si te guste pero bueno, hace reír tanto a mi hijo así que espero que te agrade —me entrego la historieta que tenia por título 'Kamisama Hajimemashita' vaya portada más interesante, luego al cabo de unos segundo observe como se dirigía hacia la puerta —…iré a hablar con tu profesora para justificar tu falta y puedas marcharte sin problemas, cuando llegue tu madre la haré pasar directamente, adiós pequeño.

 _Diez minutos después…_

—Vaya que buen comic, tenía razón es muy divertido —cuando me iba a dedicar continuar con la lectura del manga escuche la puerta abrirse.

Y la vi ahí estaba mi dulce y encantadora madre parada en la entrada, corrí sin importarme el dolor de los golpes y me abalance sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza como si fuera la última vez que lo haría y llore… llore, lo único que sé hacer a la perfección, sinceramente no se qué haría sin los cálidos y maternales abrazos de mamá, es mi lugar favorito, su sonrisa que me transmite paz y me demuestra que todo está bien.

—Ya ya mi pequeño, mamá está aquí no te preocupes —amo sus cálidas y lindas palabras, quiero mucho a mi madre sería capaz de hacer lo imposible con tal de estar con ella y verla feliz —…vamos a casa Ranma —comento seriamente, algo que por cierto se me hizo muy raro.

Mamá solo se ponía seria cuando tenía que hacer o decir algo que por lo general no es algo para nada bueno.

—Hai… —salimos de la enfermería, para acercarnos hacía las puertas de la escuela.

Salimos y comenzamos a caminar lentamente por las calles de _Nerima_ (4), el barrio en donde vivo y espero seguir viviendo.

—Ranma… —su rostro se torno triste y evitaba mirarme, temía que fuera algo malo y comencé a ponerme nervioso, muy rara vez veía a mamá con ese semblante de tristeza —…cuando lleguemos a casa tu papá y yo tenemos que contarte algo que no te gustará, pero por favor espero que puedas entender que lo hacemos por el bien de la familia.

Asentí aún con mucha intriga, quería saber sobre aquello de lo que me debían decir, necesitaba llegar ¡ya! y saberlo.

Al cabo de unos minutos al fin llegamos a la entrada de nuestra casa y mi madre me bajo de sus brazos para dejarme en el suelo, caminamos hacia la puerta y me encontré con la que menos quería hablar en ese momento.

—Hola enano —mi 'dulce' y 'adorada' hermana Ranko, aunque de dulce y adora pues no tiene absolutamente nada se cree la gran cosa por el hecho de tener quince años y siempre me anda recalcando que ella es la mayor y tengo que obedecer a sus órdenes, pero que se ha creído —…ojalá y la noticia te guste tanto como a mí y será mejor que desde ya aprendas Ingles.

—Ranko, silencio tu padre y yo le diremos, vamos Ranma tu papá nos espera en tu habitación será mejor que comiences a guardar tu ropa en tu maleta de viaje.

¿Ingles? y para que necesitaría aprender Inglés, vaya cada vez tengo más dudas y porqué necesitaría guardar mi ropa?, estoy comenzando a entender menos aunque… un momento, Ingles mas guardar ropa, igual a viaje… ¡No, no no no no! de seguro estoy sacando conclusiones mal ojalá y así sea ya que no me iré de Nerima por nada del mundo y es que de tan solo pensarlo mi cuerpo comienza a temblar.

Subí las escaleras tras mi madre directo a mi habitación, que por cierto es muy cómoda y acogedora pero este no es momento para pensar ese tipo de cosas ahora lo que me interesa saber sobre lo que me tienen que decir que estoy lleno de curiosidad y que lo del viaje solo sea una mala conclusión que he sacado.

Lentamente mamá abrió la puerta, y lo observe ahí sentado, estaba papá con su cigarro en mano como meditando ¿Será por lo que me dirá? bueno, quiero mucho a papá pero no es que tenga tanta confianza con el debido a que se la pasa la mayoría del tiempo en su trabajo, es un hombre amable y quiere mucho a mamá, nos cuida y siempre está para nosotros pero solo cuando está en casa, según lo que sé gracias a la habladora de Ranko papá es policía con experiencia en artes marciales pero no es cualquier policía si no un _Otorisōsa-kan_ (5) vaya y yo creía que solo existían en las novelas, comics o animes que pasan seguidamente por televisión.

—Genma cariño, aquí esta Ranma… —su tono de voz sonó triste y cada vez comienzo a temblar y ponerme nervioso aún mas, no sé porqué pero una escurridiza lagrima resbala por mis mejillas —…necesitamos decírselo —finalizó.

—Bien cielo, Ranma muchacho toma asiento y Nodoka no te preocupes yo empiezo… —tengo el presentimiento de que no será nada bueno y lo que me dirán marcara el resto de mi vida, no tengo miedo a la noticia, más bien tengo miedo a mi reacción cuando me entere de ésta —…bien pequeño, eres un chico inteligente y captas rápido cuando te dicen algo que a cualquier otro niño le costaría comprender —hizo una breve pausa —…como sabrás por lo que te contó tu hermana soy policía y mi trabajo es algo, bueno bastante riesgoso especialmente a lo que me dedico, últimamente me han estado llegando ciertas digamos que…

—...amenazas acerca de atentado en mi contra y en la de mi familia, al principio no me lo tome en serio pero últimamente las amenazas cada vez se vuelven más seguidas y las advertencias son de forma grotesca, así que por temor a que dañaran a mi familia tu madre y yo hemos tenido que tomar medidas drásticas —frunció el entrecejo y continuó —…veras en pocas horas iremos rumbo al aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo a Estado Unidos. Sé que te gusta Nerima y no te miento hijo a mi también, pero entiende que primero es la seguridad de la familia antes que nada, perdóname pero espero que lo entiendas muchacho.

¡La noticia del día, justo lo que más temía se volvió realidad, es que acaso el mundo estaba en mi contra o que!? me quede atónito ante aquellas palabras que lamentablemente mi cuerpo no lograba procesar con fluidez. No sabía qué hacer o que decir pues me encantaba tanto Nerima su tranquilidad, la amabilidad de las persona, mis pocos amigos, …Akane.

Pero lo que más me duele saber es que tendré que despedirme de Akane. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día dejaría atrás mi temor y le diría lo que siento por ella, pero toda rastro de esperanza fue rápidamente echado a perder con la noticia que me acaban de dar. Perdí la fe de que algún día fuéramos 'Más que amigos'…

Grite lo primero y único que se me vino a la mente…

—¿¡QUÉ!?

 **Fin del Prólogo**

 **»** _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola a todos bueno espero que les guste el prólogo sobre esta emocionante historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, espero y haya sido de su agrado.

Para los que anteriormente me habían leído había escrito otro Fic que lamentablemente no alcancé a termine por falta de tiempo y concentración, esta vez si terminaré este FanFiction pero probablemente me demore en actualizar.

Aclaraciones...

(1) Katana: Sable usado especialmente en Japón, (Me imagino que si saben para qué sirve un sable así que no creo que sea necesario que lo explique :v)

(2) Randoseru: Es el bolso escolar utilizado por los niños Japoneses.

(3) Manga: Significa historieta, muchos conocen lo que significa pero hay ciertas personitas, muy pocas en verdad que piensan que manga e historieta son dos cosas diferentes.

(4) Nerima: Es unos de los barrios de Tokyo, no es una ciudad como muchos piensan.

(5) Otorisōsa-kan: Su significado es Agente encubierto y probablemente aquí sea la primera y última vez que utilice esta palabra.

Toda crítica será aceptada siempre y cuando este no muestre contenido ofensivo, mantengamos el respeto y tengamos una sana lectura ;)!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización, saludos y abrazos grandes.

* * *

 _Esta obra está bajo una_ _licencia de CreativeCommons Reconocimiento-NoComercial 4.0 Internacional._


	2. El viaje

Para los que siguen la lectura aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y tengan presente lo siguiente…

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su respectiva autora **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI** , sin embargo el FanFiction fue creado a modo de entretenimiento mas no con el fin de obtener beneficios lucrativos.

* * *

 **O==============O**

 **Más que amigos**

 **O===============O**

 **Capítulo 1 – El Viaje**

Sin esperar la reacción de mis padres me dispuse a salir corriendo rápidamente del lugar, solo alcancé a escuchar cómo me gritaban un —…Ranma espera, vuelve… — no sabía a donde dirigirme solo sentia como amargas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, baje rápidamente las escaleras y vi a Ranko con una enorme sonrisa impregnada en su rostros ¡Dios! esa maldita pelirroja me saca de mis casillas, solo quería salir de ese lugar al menos por un rato.

—Listo para el viaje enano? —maldición solo cierra el pico que lo único que logras es hacerme llorar aun mas, no sabes cuanto te detesto! —…¿por qué esa cara? deberías estar feliz asi esos mocosos ya te dejarían de molestar Jeje! —sonrió burlona.

En cierta parte tiene razón pero aun así Nerima fue y sigue siendo mi barrio favorito, mi lugar preferido. Especialmente por cierta muchacha que consigue hacerme temblar hasta el último lugar de mi cuerpo y si tendría que despedirme de ella y decirle lo que siento pues lo haría. No sé de donde saque la valentía y el coraje para hablar con ella pero tengo que hacerlo es ahora o nunca.

Supuse que aun estaría en la Escuela así que fui a mi lugar favorito en donde puedo pensar tranquilamente y concentrarme. Camine al parque y mientras avanzaba comencé a observar las calles de este hermoso barrio juro que si me llego a ir lo extrañare demasiado. Aprovecharé también para hablar con mis amigos… Ukyo mi carismática amiga siempre ayudándome en las tareas y regalándome deliciosos Okonomiyakis a pesar de su corta edad es buena cocinera y ayuda en el trabajo de su padre el señor Kuonji que también es muy buena gente. Y esta Xian-pu esa chinita algo tediosa que piensa que soy suyo…. a pesar de que es algo molesta eh de reconocer que en ciertas ocasiones ella también estuvo ahí para ayudarme cuando tuve problemas con mi familia, también me regala fantástica comida china y sé que tiene cierta rivalidad con Akane pues le molesta que se me acerque, y sumándole el hecho de que los demás chicos en la escuela dicen que las dos son las niñas más bonitas del salón pero para mí la más hermosa es Akane.

Tsubasa mi grandioso amigo y clasificado como el 'ñoño' del salón debido a su gran inteligencia y responsabilidad en las tareas, cuando lo conocí era igual de tímido que yo pero tomé la iniciativa y le hable, fue una conversación algo torpe pero desde ese día nos volvimos los mas grandes y confidentes amigos, confio en él tanto como él en mí y le cuento todos mis problemas y secretos.

Akane… mi linda y dulce Akane dame aunque sea una señal y haría hasta lo imposible por quedarme a tu lado, aun recuerdo cuando te conocí aquel día lluvioso desde que entre a la Escuela. Al poco tiempo esos tontos me comenzaban a molestar y tu me salvabas el pellejo.

Aunque me molesta ver a ese idiota de Shinnosuke tan cerca de ella y ella tan cerca de él, a veces ni atención me presta por estar con ese tonto y eso me pone los nervios de punta y me hierve la sangre de solo observarlos cogidos de la manos. Detuve esos pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que había llegado a mi lugar de parsimonia.

Llegando al parque me senté cerca del árbol que proyectaba una sombra perfecta para pasar el rato pensando… solo espero que ella me acepte.

 **(Narra Akane)**

Ahh, al fin después de un largo día de escuela me dirijo a casa y estoy tan feliz. Shinnosuke el niño que tanto me gusta se me declaro y yo acepte ser su novia ya llevamos tres días saliendo y me alegra que sea tan detallista, amable y me trata muy bien. Lo quiero mucho.

Me dirijo hacia la salida y me encuentro con mi novio, me acerco y me agarra de la muñeca suavemente acompañándome a la salida.

—Hola Akane, vamos te invito un helado te parece? —hay tan lindo, no tengo nada que hacer en casa así que supongo que no está mal.

—Hai… vamos —me acerque y le di un corto piquito en los labios, nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos directo a la heladería.

Ranma… vaya ahora que pienso en él solo espero que se encuentre bien, me da mucha pena verlo tan débil y tener que ayudarlo ojalá y esos idiotas lo dejaran en paz. Aún me acuerdo del día en que lo conocí. Aquel día lluvioso desde ese día hemos sido muy buenos amigos y espero que así siga siendo siempre…

 **Escena retrospectiva (** _FlashBack_ **)**

Estaba todo tan calmado, con una sonrisa en el rostro mostraba lo bien que me sentía en mi primer día de escuela, al parecer hacía mucho frio y estaba lloviendo. Rato después vi como entraban los tontos que se creen los reyes de la escuela, es el colmo que golpeen a los más débiles para quitarles su dinero y sus refrigerios. Traté de alejarme lo más que pude ellos no quisiera estar cerca de esos idiotas.

Al cabo de unos minutos ingresa la profesora y les ordena a todos que tomen asiento, y así lo hago.

—Muy buenas a todos pequeños, soy Hinako Sensei y los acompañare en otro divertido año de escuela, así que pónganse cómodos y nos presentaremos uno a uno —pausa y se dispone a observar el salón— Al parecer sobra un asien… —no logró terminar debido a la inesperada visita de otra profesora con un niño a su costado derecho.

Se acerca a Hinako Sensei y comienzan a charlar. Noto al niño algo tenso y nervioso, me siento algo intrigada. Es muy lindo quisiera conocerlo, tiene el pelo un poco largo color azabache y atado con una cinta formando una pequeña coleta. Minutos después al parecer terminan su charla y la profesora se retira dejando al niño junto a Hinako Sensei.

—Bien niños, él es Ranma y es nuevo en esta escuela. También como acaban de ver llego algo atrasado debido al clima lluvioso —hizo una breve pausa y continuó —…bien pequeño Ranma puedes tomar asiento en la banca que está disponible —apuntó señalando con el dedo.

Justamente esa banca estaba alado derecho mío. Bien, así tendré oportunidad de hablarle y tal vez formemos una amistad, aunque se nota que es muy tímido y me costará un poco, pero vamos esto es un reto y lo cumpliré por el honor de una Tendo tal y como papá me enseño.

Terminada las clases sonó el timbre que daba inicio al receso, me levanto del asiento para abrir mi randoseru y sacar mi comida. Vi a Shinnosuke, el niño del que estaba profundamente enamorada quise acercarme a él, pero mientras avanzaba me acorde de Ranma y el reto que me había auto propuesto, así que detuve el paso y me dirigí a su asiento pero ¡Lo que faltaba!…

¿Acaso el idiota de Ryōga no se puede esperar un momento sin ya andar molestando a los demás?. Note a Ranma con miedo, supuse que no sabía defenderse y bueno era lógico que cualquier niño esté así con tres niños mas comenzándolo a rodear.

—Bien nuevo, te daremos la bienvenida a la escuela como se merece, y te haré entender que aquí mando yo —observe como el chico de la pañoleta lo cogía de las solapas mientras lo tiraba al suelo y comenzaba a patearlo.

—Ryōga no crees que te estás pasando? —habló Taro.

Se detuvo en seco y lo observo frunciendo totalmente el entrecejo —Tu cállate idiota o también quiere te golpee.

Con miedo vi como asintió y se unió a los golpes en contra de Ranma. No me podía quedar ahí viendo como le hacían daño así que furiosa les grité.

—Ustedes idiotas acaso no se cansan de molestar a los más débiles… —al parecer me sonrieron con burla sin siquiera prestarme atención lo que aumento mucho más mi furia, rápidamente corrí hacia ellos y con lo poco que sabía de artes marciales gracias a mi padre comencé a golpearlos para defender al chico que yacía en el suelo.

Creo que se me paso la mano, ya que todos cayeron al suelo inconsciente. Ahora entiendo cuando papá dice que tengo más fuerza que la de una niña normal. Vi a Ranma tirado en el suelo con su ropa desarreglada. Me acerque a él y lo agarre de las manos luego lo levante suavemente para no causarle más daño.

—¿Estás bien? vale creo que no, será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería para que curen tus heridas —lo observe fijamente alcanzando a visualizar sus lindos ojos color azul con un toque de gris, note como se tensó al verme y rápidamente bajo la mirada.

—S-si mu..muchas gra-cias —ahora lo confirmo, no es muy tímido es ¡Demasiado tímido! y me molesta un poco que sean así pero él. Él es una excepción...

—Por cierto soy Akane Tendo gusto en conocerte Ranma —asintió aún con la mirada hacia el suelo y sin más rodeos le di la espalda y le pedí que se suba para poder llevarlo.

Note su reacción de asombro, pero al cabo de unos segundos lo hizo y ambos nos dirigimos a la enfermería. Desde ese día comencé a hablarle y tratar de charlar con él, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y me alegro de poder contar con él.

 **Fin de la Escena retrospectiva (** _End FlashBack_ **)**

Mientras avanzábamos agarrados de la mano camino a la heladería, pasamos por el parque y visualice una silueta totalmente conocida. Era Ranma y al parecer esta cabizbajo, me da pena verlo de esa manera asi que decidi hablar un momento con él.

—Eh, Shinno espérame un momento aquí ¿sí?.

—Bien —asintió, lo solté y me adentre al parque, este lugar es muy lindo y calmado con buena briza perfecta para un momento de tranquilidad, me acerque a mi hermanito y sin hacer mucho ruido lo toque ligeramente para asustarlo. Me divertí al ver su reacción, se sobresalto y se giro observándome. Note como me veía con un semblante triste y con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Algo grave tuvo que haberle pasado ¿Acaso esos idiotas se pasaron con los golpes y el dolor no ha disminuido? porque si es asi ire a buscarlos y darles su merecido nuevamente.

 **(Narración en Tercera persona)**

—Uff no sé que hacer, todo esto ah sido tan repentino —notó un breve toque en su hombro y del semblante de tristeza paso al de asusto.

—Jaja tenías que haberte visto la cara —se acerco a él y se sentó al lado de Ranma abrazandolo, el chico sobresaltado por su acción se tensó por un momentos mientras que ninguno de los dos se percato de que a lo lejos otro pequeño individuo totalmente con el ceño fruncido los observaba —…y dime porqué estas así eh, aún te duelen los golpes?.

—mmm… no, no es eso más bien es por un asunto familiar —murmuro acordándose de lo que tenía que decirle a su amada.

—¿Asunto familiar? me dices porfis, ojalá y esta vez no tenga nada que ver con tu hermana jeje —sonrió burlona, ella conocía perfectamente la clase de persona que era Ranko Saotome y no era muy amigable que digamos de hecho su manera de ser era totalmente parecido al de su hermana Nabiki y ambas tenían la misma edad, serian el dúo perfecto.

—Eh —con una pequeña gota de sudor marcada en su sien sabía a lo que se refería, pero esta vez ese no era el caso aunque con su hermana también tenía ciertos problemillas —…no, esta vez Ranko no tiene nada que ver.

—Oh, vaya entonces está vez si será algo nuevo ¿eh? Anda cuenta hermanito que pasó.

—Bien te digo pero si me dices porqué esa cara de haberte ganado un premio, acaso tu papá te enseño una nueva técnica o que —comento burlón, olvidándose completamente del porque había huido de su casa.

—Está bien hermanito creo que te alegrara la noticia, estoy así porque hace tres días soy la nov… —no alcanzo a terminar cuando oyeron el maullar de un gato cercano de donde estaban, el chico no sabía el porqué pero esos pequeños felinos le daban un pánico absoluto y ¡Vaya momento para encontrarse con uno!.

—¡Ga-ga…gato! AHHHH! —el extraño minino al ver la reacción del pequeño solo se erizo lanzando un pequeño gruñido de susto y saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos el muchacho se levanto rápidamente echandose a correr despavorido y gritando histéricamente. Buscando un escondite, se percato de la presencia de cierto individuo observándolos desde la afueras del lugar lo que hizo que frenara su paso en seco —¿Qué hace aquí? —pensó.

Tenia que reconocer que un gato era las criaturas mas desagradables y hacían que hasta el ultimo de sus nervios se contrajeran en una mili fracción y desatara una de sus menos agradables reacciones. Pero ver al idiota que lo ponía ¿Celoso?, ¿Qué hará observándonlos?.

Se alegro al notar que la presencia del minino había desaparecido, pero una voz abruptamente los hizo regresar a la realidad —Aun con miedo a los gatos Ranma —comentó burlona. Conocía perfectamente esa voz a donde fuera que vaya. Borro esa mueca de enfado tan rápido como habia aparecido y la sustituyo por una agradable sonrisa.

—Ucchan? que haces aquí —su querida amiga del alma se encontraba tapándole totalmente la visión con ambas manos.

—Tan rapido me descubristes, pero que aguafiestas —retiro ambas manos del rostro del muchacho permitiéndole la visión nuevamente.

Al voltearse vio a una alegre Xian-Pu y a un timido Tsubasa totalmente sonrojado cogidos de las manos como dos tortolos enamorados. Vaya la acosadora Xian-Pu ahora salía con su timido amigo ¡Eso si que era nuevo!. Sinceramente le debía a su amigo un rotundo gracias por haberla quitado de encima.

—Xian-Pu, Tsubasa… vaya sorpresita con ustedes dos eh! —rió aprovechándose de lo abochornados que se encontraba ambos muchachitos —…quién lo diria, Tsubasa si tu tomaste la iniciativa cuéntame tu secreto.

—Tsubasa solo invitarme un helado como buen amigo Ranma, no ser lo que tu estar pensando —contesto haciéndose la ofendida.

—S-si… O..oe Ranma me pareció ver a Akane hablando contigo, pero por lo que veo ya se fue —y era cierto al parecer ya se habia ido sin siquiera haberse despedido —…y yo que quería decirle que me gustaba —pensó y lanzo un pequeño suspiro.

También noto que Shinnosuke no se encontraba donde minutos antes lo habia visto. Un momento… Akane y Shinnosuke no están? Oh oh…

—Ranchan sera mejor que ese corazoncito tuyo desde ya se empeñe en olvidar esos sentimientos por Akane, porque…—¿olvidarlos? ¿por qué? tenia razón para eso?.

—Chica violenta y chico olvidadizo ser novios —continuó la chinita con lo que tenia planeado decir la castaña, sonrió con malicia al ver la reacción del muchacho.

Lanzando un pequeño suspiro, el pequeño de largos cabellos castaños se apeno por su amigo, el sabia los sentimientos de él hacia la peli-azul —Si Ranma desde hace ya tres días están saliendo.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. Tantos sueños, tantas esperanzas fueron totalmente en vano, tenía tanta fe en que algun día pudieran ser algo mas que simples amigos de confianza. Al parecer otro ya se le habia adelantado llevándose el premio, pero para que mentir de los dos el pequeño y débil Saotome era el de la menor posibilidad.

Ahora consideraba muy tentadora la idea de salir del País, pues no quería estar ahi por un largo tiempo. Queria olvidarse de sus sentimientos no correspondidos, deseaba no volver a verla o al menos no por ahora. Ahora entendía la razón de aquella felicidad que irradiaba esta mañana al parecer era por eso.

Gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, ya estaba cansado. Cansado de ser siempre el perdedor, de que nadie lo tomara en cuenta, de ser siempre el que tiene que pagar por la fechoría de los demás. Adoraba Nerima pero ahora eso era lo de menos, solo quería irse de ese lugar del cual su corazón fue roto pedacito a pedacito.

Reacciono y con su voz quebrada alcanzo a decir —Amigos, los extrañare prométanme que si algun día nos volvemos a encontrar me devolverán esto — de sus bolsillos saco tres colgantes de metal , en el centro habia un pequeño corazoncito madera con las palabras 'Best friends forever' tallado perfectamente —…agarren uno porfavor.

Cada uno recogió un colgante muy intrigados por las palabras de Ranma y una vez hecho esto antes de que alguno pudiera articular palabra el pequeño oji-azul aun con lágrimas cayendo libremente por sus mejillas salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar hacia su futuro ex-hogar no si antes gritar un 'Ojalá y nos volvamos a ver algun día, los extrañare chicos'.

Ese era el fin, ya no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí…

 _Cinco minutos después…_

Al fin llegando hacia la entrada de su aun hogar, grito un 'Ya llegué'. Escucho unos pasos rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia él, no necesitaba ser Einstein para saber que su adorada madre venia para mimarlo como siempre.

La vio bajar las escaleras y en tan solo segundos ya se encontraba en brazos de su madre. Su lugar favorito, su rincón de tranquilidad y paz. Ya nada le importaba nada incluso habia dejado de llorar. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era disfrutar de ese cálido abrazo que su hermosa madre le proporcionaba, simplemente le encantaba.

—Oh mi pequeño estuve preocupada, ya estaba pensando en irte a buscar sabia que la noticia no te iba a gustar pero entie… —noto el semblante de su hijo al parecer no estaba molesto vio una sonrisa asomarse por su carita que la cautivo.

—Mamá… no te preocupes ya no me molesta ir de viaje, papá tiene razón el bien de la familia es primero antes que nada —mintió, sabia que no era por eso exactamente la razón por la que quería irse pero que mas daba con tal de alegrar a su madre haría lo que fuera.

Lo vio intrigada, su hijo era totalmente impredecible. Hace unos segundos habia salido de casa sumamente enojado y ahora parecía estar totalmente de acuerdo con la idea del viaje. No decidió darle tantos rodeos al asunto asi que asintió con mucha alegría y abrazo aun mas a su hijo.

—Gracias… —alcanzo a murmurar la joven mujer de cortos cabellos castaños —…en serio muchas gracias por comprendernos mi cielo, ahora vamos tu padre aun sigue arriba.

—Vaya asi que el enano acepto —y asiendo su aparición su adorada hermana Ranko —...de ahora en adelante creo que me divertire y mucho.

Esta vez el muchacho no le tomo importancia asi que solo chasqueo la lengua e hizo un pequeño gesto a su madre para que continuaran. Ella asintió y subieron a la habitación.

 _ **Aeropuerto de Tokio (**_ _21:37 p.m_ _ **)**_

Todo habia salido bien después de la conversación con su padre que de igual manera se alegro por la decisión de su pequeño. Minutos después comenzó a guardar su equipaje, toda la familia se alisto y sin mas preámbulos salieron en dirección al aeropuerto. Aunque totalmente irritado por la tediosa compañía de su hermana mayor que no hacia mayor cosa que molestarlo durante todo el camino.

Y ahora se encontraba ahi apunto de subir al vehiculo aéreo que lo llevaría a su nueva vida a un País del cual conocía muy poco, su cultura, su idioma y su gente.

Aun con su corazón destrozado por la noticia de esta tarde, alcanzo a murmurar —...adiós amigos, adiós Nerima y adiós Akane juro que nunca te olvidare —y trató de verle el lado bueno al viaje —…comenzare de nuevo y esta vez no estaras para defenderme, tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad y comenzar bien mi nueva vida —pensó.

—Bien familia, ya esta todo en orden, pasaporte, documentos, absolutamente todo ahora tomaremos el vuelo dieciséis que despegara en una hora y nos llevara directo al aeropuerto de Los Angeles —habló finalmente su padre.

Su madre asintió y el cabecilla de los Saotome guio a su familia hasta el dichoso avión. Subieron uno a uno mostrando cada uno su boleto de pase. Ya dentro del enorme vehículo aéreo cada uno tomo asiento segun indicaba el boleto.

Al fin algo salía bien en su día, ya que a su lado se encontraba su madre y le agradaba la idea de viajar con ella. Nunca habia viajado en avión y no es que le tuviera miedo a las alturas pero para ser su primera tenia que tener a su mayor apoyo a su lado en caso de que le gane el miedo.

 _Una hora después…_

La hora ya había concluido y segun los ruidos que comenzo a escuchar todo daba indicio a que en unos minutos mas el enorme vehiculo aéreo despegaría.

Y asi fue por la ventilla veía de reojo como el avión comenzaba a tomar impulso y a medida que iba acelerando comenzaba a alzarse por los aires.

Suspiro sabiendo que ya no había marcha atrás y ya todo estaba echo.

—Adiós a todos.

 **»** _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

Y bien que les pareció este interesante capitulo u.u no se acostumbren ya que no todo será color de rosa, por algo el Fic tiene clasificación M, ¿al principio es todo tan tierno verdad? Pero no se sorprendan por la aparición de drogas, sexo, alcohol, putas y asesinatos ¬¬

Sé que no eh hablado mucho de Akane así que tratare de concentrarme mas en ella para el siguiente capítulo…

También se me ocurrirá como gastarle ciertas bromitas a Ranma usando a su adorada hermana Ranko xP.

 **rogue85:** Gracias, no sabes cuánto me ayuda tu pequeño comentario jeje, probablemente no actualice muy seguido, pero haré un esfuerzo… Saludos!

Y por favor cualquier falta ortográfica no duden en hacérmela saber xD soy de las personas que se creen experta en el teclado y escribe rápido :v

No olviden que cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia será totalmente aceptada con gusto siempre y cuando este no muestre contenido ofensivo, mantengamos el respeto y tengamos una sana lectura ;)!

Bueno sin mas que decir me despido y nos veremos en la próxima actualización…

 **Josix**

* * *

 _Esta obra está bajo una_ _licencia de CreativeCommons Reconocimiento-NoComercial 4.0 Internacional._


	3. Once años después - Parte I

Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y tengan presente lo siguiente…

Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen única y exclusivamente a su respectiva autora **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI** , sin embargo el FanFiction fue creado a modo de entretenimiento mas no con el fin de obtener beneficios lucrativos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 — Once años después Parte I**

El viaje dentro del avión era tenso, Genma Saotome uno de los mejores agentes encubiertos de la _JSDF_ junto a su compañero de trabajo, superior y mejor amigo de la infancia Soun Tendo.

Ha pasado más de cinco horas de haber comenzado el vuelo, pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento. Antes de comenzar el vuelo marco al número de su amigo pero este no contestaba, algo que se le hizo raro ya que el siempre atendía las llamadas. A pesar de ya haber salido de Japón tenía que asegurarse de la seguridad de su amigo y compañero del alma.

Ya que ambos cargaban con un secreto que ponían en riesgo a las familias Saotome y Tendo.

Volvió a marcar pero aún así no contestaba su móvil eso de antemano lo comenzó a preocupar. Su esposa que se encontraba a su lado notó la tensión en el rostro de su marido, ella sabe perfectamente la situación y el peligro que corren.

Por precaución llamo a otro conocido para así poder asegurar el bienestar de la familia de su amigo.

—Saotome? Compañero como va todo! —dijo la persona detrás del teléfono.

—Kenjiro, necesito un favor de urgencia —corto el rollo pues no tenía tiempo que perder.

—Eh si claro siempre y cuando no me pidas dinero está bien creo.

—No, no es eso —sonrió —necesito que vayas rápidamente a la casa de Tendo y verifiques si todo se encuentra bien.

—¿Al comandante Tendo? Ahora que lo dices llevo rato llamando a su móvil y no contesta lo mismo pienso Saotome, entonces iré a revisar su hogar para asegurarme que todo se encuentre en orden.

—Bien, te lo agradezco Kenjiro te llamo al rato espero que se encuentre bien.

—Vale, ahora salgo para allá hablamos Saotome —colgó.

Dio un largo suspiro. Se sintió un idiota al haber metido a su familia en riesgo, no sabía qué era lo que tenía su amigo en mente al confiarle algo de suma importancia pero lo hecho, hecho esta y no había vuelta atrás.

—Que pasa cariño, como va todo con Tendo-san —la voz de su esposa lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé cielo, no contesta su móvil y me preocupa su bienestar.

—Ojalá y se encuentre bien, no te preocupes mi Genma que de seguro debe estar de paseo con sus niñitas.

—Eso espero Nodoka, eso espero…

 **(Narra Akane)**

Hoy ah sido un día perfecto bueno casi, después de haber salido con mi novio tuve que volver a casa pero por desgracia mi padre estaba de mal humor así que me dio un buen castigo ¡Genial, ahora tengo prohibido salir por dos semana! Todo será casa a escuela y de escuela a casa.

A veces creo que papá es demasiado malo conmigo y es que no lo entiendo mis hermanas salen y sin embargo no las regaña pero si soy yo enseguida me castiga. Aunque últimamente ha estado muy autoritario y serio con nosotras tres.

—Ranma…

Vaya ahora que me acuerdo de él espero que este bien me siento mal por no haberme despedido de él esta tarde pero lo vi tan contento con sus amigos que no quise interrumpirlo.

A veces me da rabia ver como lo tratan esos idiotas de la escuela pero que se puede hacer. Siempre que llego ya lo están golpeando y lamentablemente tengo que protegerlo, eso es lo bueno de las enseñanzas de mi padre.

—¡Akane ya está la cena, baja a comer! —era Kazumi, ya era hora tenía mucha hambre.

—Bien ya bajo! —le contesté.

Baje y me dirigí a mi lugar en la mesa. Cenamos tranquilas, al parecer papá no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la cena ¿Todavía se encontrará enojado conmigo? Pues eso creo.

—Eh bien —al fin mi padre se digno en hablar, al parecer su voz denotaba preocupación o tensión —…necesito dejar algo en claro a ustedes sobre mi trabajo.

¿De su trabajo? Acaso tendrá algún problema en el. Bueno según lo que nos contó era ejecutivo de ventas en unos de los más prestigiosos hoteles conocido como " _Villa Fontaine Shiodome_ ". A veces queremos saber más sobre su trabajo pero siempre evita las pregunta o trata de cambiar de tema algo que se me hace muy raro.

—Algún problema en el trabajo papá —intervino mi hermana Kazumi y su hermosa serenidad era como un ángel caído del cielo.

—Tal vez lo despidieron y ahora se quedo sin empleo —ahora era la tediosa de Nabiki, ella era todo lo contrario a Kazumi.

—No, no nada de eso más bien en realidad deseo pedirles un favor a ustedes… —¿favor? ¿Pidiéndonos favores? Ahora creo que podre morir en paz —…ya les he contado a lo que me dedico pero no quiero por nada del mundo estén dando información a absolutamente nadie, sea o no conocido, tampoco quiero que digan nada sobre la ubicación de nuestra casa, tampoco quiero que se la pasen mucho tiempo afuera así que si tratan de llegar a casa a penas salgan en serio me sentiría muy agradecido con ustedes mis niñas.

De hecho les sorprendió a mis hermanas tanto como a mí. Pareciera como si se estuviera ocultando y nos estuviera ocultando. Creo que está metido en algún lio y muy gordo eh.

—Papá acaso andas metido en algún problema? —pregunté con intriga.

—Si padre te conocemos que es lo que estas tramando —bufó Nabiki.

—No importa papá sabes que puedes contar con nosotras para lo que necesites, aunque no sé el porqué del ocultarnos de esa manera —me sorprendí de Kazumi esta vez fue directa a lo que sospechaba de ocultarnos.

—Solo hagan lo que les digo me preocupo por su bienestar además… —no pudo terminar la frase pues comenzaron a tocar la puerta.

Tocaron la puerta fuertemente, es que acaso no saben respetar las propiedades ajenas o que ¿Qué se ha creído? Me molesta la gente así.

—No se preocupen yo iré a ver quién será —se levanto Papá algo que era sumamente raro ya que no acostumbraba a hacerlo.

Mientras tanto mis hermanas manteníamos una charla amena a lo acontecido por lo que dijo papá. Rato después se escucho un fuerte golpe en el pasillo así que atemorizada me levante a ver qué paso seguida de mis hermanas.

—¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? —grité.

Mis hermanas se quedaron sin habla por lo que estaba sucediendo. Había un tipo vestido de suéter negro y vaqueros azules con un arma en las manos apuntándola hacía nuestro padre y junto a él otros dos tipos vestidos de la misma manera a excepción de que ellos tenían armas corto-punzantes tipo navaja.

—Hijas salgan de aquí! ¡Apresúrense! —estaba loco si pensaba que lo iba a dejar solo junto con estos tipos.

—Hey alto ahí niñas estúpidas, ustedes dos! Agárrenlas y que no se escapen —grito el tipo con el arma en mano.

Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando unas manos me jalaron de la muñeca fuerte y rápidamente. Era Kazumi y de la otra mano tenia a Nabiki quien se encontraba al parecer muy asustada nos guió rápidamente hacía la salida trasera. Trate de forcejear ya que no quería dejar a mi padre solo y que le hagan daño.

—¡Kazumi! Papá se encuentra en peligro debemos ayudarlo! —le grité con pánico al verla asustada.

—No hay tiempo Akane, tenemos que salir de aquí o nos harán daño!

 _Mientras tanto (Clan Takugawa)…_

— _Muy buen trabajo pequeño, sabía que podía contar contigo._

— _Papá pero por favor no le hagas daño a mi novia —sollozo el niño._

—…— _suspiró — ¡Novia dices! Tienes que aprender a que la familia de esa niña solo nos trajo desgracia —lo abofeteó —y se las voy a hacer pagar muy caro, el tatarabuelo de esa cría robo uno de nuestros invaluables tesoros el cual estoy decidido a recuperar a toda costa._

— _Papá por favor…_

— _Nada Shinnosuke! Escúchame bien quiero que sigas averiguando más de ellos, crea una supuesta amistad o lo que sea con esa estúpida mocosa y especialmente consigue información sobre su padre, lo de hoy solo será una pequeña lección de lo peligroso que podemos ser, al menos ya sabemos en donde vive y mande a tres de mis mejores asesinos a darles un pequeño susto—sonrió con malicia._

 _El niño solo se sentía culpable por haberla metido en este tipo de problemas. Pero si su padre quería eso no tenía de otra más que obedecer. —Si ellos nos robaron entonces ayudare a papá a recuperar lo suyo —pensó no muy convencido._

— _Recuérdalo Shinnosuke, se digno y has sentir orgulloso al clan Takugawa._

Fuertemente jale de mi mano y logré soltarme del agarre de mi hermana. Tenía que ayudar a mi padre no quería dejarlo ahí solo a su suerte. Pero tarde me di cuenta de mi error al parecer uno de esos tipos me agarro.

—¡Akane cuidado! —gritaron mi hermanas, el otro tipo las agarro fuertemente de los hombro a ambas.

—¡Kazumi, Nabiki! —sentí el filo de la navaja en mi cuello.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo era incapaz de articular palabra solo podía sollozar pero de nada serviría si iba a morir ahí.

—Muy bien ustedes ahora les daremos una pequeña lección a este imbécil que tienen por padre.

—Hijas!... —alcance a escuchar el murmullo de mi padre, se encontraba asustado al parecer no sabía qué hacer.

—Jefe puedo divertirme un poco con ella antes de matarla —uno de esos tipos vio con ojos libidinosos a mi hermana Kazumi tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes.

—Haz lo que quieras Takeda que para eso estamos aquí, mientras que yo me encargo de este desgraciado ustedes encárguense de esas crías.

—¡No, no por favor no les hagan daño a mis niñas! —dijo mi padre con voz temblorosa estaba muy asustado.

—Dejen a mi hermana —grité no podía dejar que le hicieran daño.

Todo empeoro cuando sentí el agudo dolor de un corte sobre mi cuello acompañado de un murmullo cera de mi oído —silencio mocosa —El dolor era fuerte y no contuve las ganas de llorar, estaba asustada, tenía miedo. No sé qué es lo que ocurre pero ya no puedo más, ya no sabía qué hacer y solo pude llorar suplicando por qué no les hicieran daño.

El tipo que me tenía sujeta jaló de mi llevándome por el pasillo aunque intente forcejear de nada sirvió. Giré la cabeza y vi como el primer tipo sostenía firmemente el arma entre sus manos. No tenía que ser idiota como para no saber cuáles eran sus intenciones. Ya no aguante más fue entonces cuando las piernas me temblaron e inmediatamente me derrumbe en el suelo aún con el tipo tirando de mí. Papá iba a morir así como de igual manera acabaríamos mis hermanas y yo. Observe como que el tipo ajusta el gatillo entre sus dedos y mi rostro palideció. Solo alcancé a grita un fuerte…

—¡PAPÁ!

El tiempo pasaba lento, ese era el fin… Cuando cuatro sujetos más hicieron acto de presencia y casa uno con armas. Un momento ¿Más sujetos ?

—¡Alto ahí, miembros policiales presentes, ahora bajen y suelten las armas! —gritó uno de los sujetos recientes.

¡Dios! Reconocería esas frases en donde sea, de las típicas novelas policiacas que observaba Nabiki. Por un momento me sentí aliviada pero aún con mucho pánica por dentro. Simplemente no entendía como sucedió esto de un momento a otro cuando todo estaba bien.

—¡He dicho que bajen y suelten las armas o nos veremos obligados a tomar acciones drásticas! —amenazó nuevamente.

Al parecer los tipos se dieron cuenta de su suerte y automáticamente dejaron caer uno a uno sus armas. Librándonos de sus agarres las tres corrimos y nos abrazamos. Mientras que mis hermanas lloraban yo hacía lo posible para no hacerlo. Necesitaba saber qué es lo que está pasando.

Los policiales apuntaban a los sujetos mientras los agarraban y arrimaban bruscamente contra la pared. Los esposaban y se los llevaban hacía la salida. Mi padre ya más tranquilo se levanto del suelo en donde se encontraba y tendió con un gran abrazo a uno de los policiales. Al parecer comenzaron a charlar y por curiosidad me acerque desde y posteriormente escondí desde un ángulo por el cual no puedan sentir mi presencia. Solo estaba deseosa por escuchar aquella conversación.

—Kenjiro hermano gracias, enserio muchas gracias. Pensé en lo peor le doy gracias que llego justo a tiempo evitando lo peor.

—No hay que agradecer Tendo, estoy para ayudarlo vine hacia acá apenas recibí el llamado de Saotome al parecer lo estaba llamando y como no contestaba sospecho que algo no cuadraba.

¿Saotome? Acaso ese no era el apellido de Ranma? ¿Y qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

—Oh vaya pues qué bien, entonces luego llamare a Saotome para agradecerle de igual manera no saben lo agradecido que me siento, estuve preocupado por mis pequeñas.

—Bien Tendo lo dejo tendremos que llevarnos a estos sujetos a la comisaria para luego enjuiciarlos.

—Kenjiro quiero que me hagas un favor…

—Pues quiero que los lleves tras las rejas por esta noche, para mañana llévalos a cada uno a la sala de interrogatorio, yo personalmente me encargare de interrogarlos necesito saber ciertas cosas.

—Está bien Tendo a sus órdenes, ahora simplemente me retiro, hablamos…

El sujeto salió a las afueras de nuestro hogar y se montaba en una de las dos patrullas al parecer dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, el clan Tokugawa recuperará lo que le pertenece, te tenemos en donde queremos Soun Tendo luego seguirá el cobarde de Genma Saotome.

¿Tokugawa? Y ese no era el apellido de Shinnosuke? Definitivamente cada vez entiendo menos. Al menos me alegro de saber que todo acabo, todos estamos a salvo y se de antemano que mi familia está bien tanto mi padre, mis hermanas y yo. Aunque de alguna manera no lograré pegar un solo ojo ya que no dejo de pensar en lo acontecido.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué papá hablaba con tanta familiaridad con aquel policía y se mostraba tan distante con nosotras? Tal vez no dejo de pensar que nos oculta algún secreto. Solo espero que todo siga bien.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

De aquí la narración toma un rumbo diferente, a partir de este punto solo será narrado en tercera persona y quisiera añadir el hecho de que agregaré obviamente palabras obscenas o vulgares (Como prefieran llamarlo jeje) y de igual manera la aparición de contenido para adultos "Lemon" para darle mas contraste a la historia. La clasificación del Fic es tipo "M" y si aún sabiendo esto decides seguir con la lectura esa es tu decisión.

Como creo haber dicho no soy de los que actualiza al día siguiente ya que también estoy algo ocupado con la Universidad pero aún así en mis ratos libres me dedico a continuarla y también depende de mi estado de concentración y las ideas que se me vengan a la cabeza, es posible que de aquí actualice la semana que viene o el mes que viene o el año que viene… Bueno no. Pero trataré de actualizar a penas tenga terminado un capítulo.

También quiero aclarar algo y que es sumamente importante… No soy escritor, ni profesional ni nada, ni siquiera llego a novato :'(. Pero bueno haré mi mejor esfuerzo posible para hacer que todo encaje y narrar perfectamente la historia. Así que si me llego a equivocar en algo simplemente repróchenmelo que trataré de enmendarlo.

Ahora y sin más que decir ya es hora de pasar a lo más importante y lo que todos vinieron, obviamente a la historia así que los dejaré de aburrir con mis anuncios que les ha de valer una céntima de su sexi y sensual tiempo. Chan chan chan chan…

* * *

 **.**

 **. —.**

 **. —=—.**

 **. —=—.—=—.—=—.—=—.—=—.—=—.**

 **Más que amigos**

 **.—=—.—=—.—=—.—=—.—=—.—=—.**

 **.—=—.**

 **.—.**

 **.**

 _ **Once años después…**_

" _Los Angeles-California (Hotel 'Sweet Night of pleasure') 23:57 p.m"_

En una calle de los Ángeles frente a un hotel. Un peculiar joven de aproximadamente unos diecisiete a dieciocho años de edad, oji-azul de test morena y de larga cabellera azabache atada con una banda en forma de coleta y enrollada formando así una peculiar trenza. Vestía una camisa manga corta, algo ajustada marcando su bien trabajado y fornido cuerpo con el emblema _FBI_ en la parte trasera y delantera de dicha vestimenta. También portaba un pantalón _5.11 Stryke_ ajustados e ideales para combate cuerpo a cuerpo o actividades de alto riesgo generalmente usada por miembros oficiales debido a su comodidad y eficacia a la hora de la acción y acompañada de unos botines policiales para completar el conjunto en sí.

A pesar de ser un simple adolescente su mirada denotaba totalmente lo contrario. Sus gestos eran serios y de actuar sumamente frio y calculador. No mostraba emoción alguna y su atención se enfocaba al cien en el susodicho lujoso hotel.

—Bien, objetivo a la visto —murmuro —pero no puedo entrar así, tendré que cambiar de vestimenta.

Afortunadamente había traído consigo su automóvil que se estaba aparcado a pocos centímetros de donde se encontraba. Rápidamente abrió la puerta y subió.

Minutos después bajo del auto con otro tipo de ropa mucho más informal y apta para una noche de baile. Formada de un suéter blanco con capucha y el logo _Adidas_ en grande marcado en la parte delantera de la vestimenta. Usaba también unos vaqueros azules ajustados junto a unos zapatos deportivos blancos y cordones celestes que le combinaban perfectamente. En la muñeca izquierda usaba un reloj de plata para hacer juego con el conjunto.

—Listo, ahora a por el cerdito —murmuro nuevamente mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Ya dentro del hotel se acerco al recepcionista. Sin duda hoy si se divertiría y de qué forma.

—Pss pss —susurro al recepcionista — ¡Hey!

—Oh hola, muy buenas noches joven cliente —bufó el recepcionista —si se le ofrece algo. Tenemos habitaciones que le agradarían desde cuartos pequeños pero cómodos hasta suites de lujo, claro siempre y cuando este dentro de sus posibilidades económicas.

El joven sonrió —No, no es a eso a lo que vine exactamente —metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo sacando un tipo de identificación y posteriormente se la mostro al recepcionista.

El rostro del señor recepcionista se torno serio y puso toda su atención al joven —Bien sígame sin decir ni una palabra —el rostro del joven trenzado se torno serio nuevamente y asintió.

El supuesto recepcionista lo guió hasta una puerta de acero con un pequeño anuncio de " _Solo personal autorizado_ " y custodiado por dos hombres altos y robusto que portaban armas. Una vez se acercaron los dos guardias de la puerta automáticamente sacaron sus armas y apuntaron hacía ambos, el rostro del recepcionista palideció mientras que el joven a su lado ni se inmuto pues ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

—Q-que es..peras enséñales t-tu pase —logro decir el recepcionista debido a los nervios que sentía.

—Tengan aquí esta —se los mostro —soy Koutaro Takugawa soy un pariente de Shimuzi Takugawa he venido a visitarlo —mintió. _Uno de los malditos que asesino a mi madre y a mi hermana_ —pensó.

—Venga vamos solo vine por una noche de diversión, soy joven eh, me entere de que este era uno de los mejores bares así que decidí conseguir un pase —bufó —revisen el carnet esta todo en orden.

Los dos guardias revisaron a fondo la identificación, todo se encontraba en orden aparente y con desconfianza lo dejaron pasar. Uno de ellos guardo el arma luego saco una llave de su bolsillo y abrió dicha puerta.

—Bien puedes pasar —le dijo uno de los guardias.

El joven asintió sonriendo —Esta bien sigan en lo suyo camaradas —y a su lado el recepcionista se retiro rápidamente a su lugar de trabajo.

Mientras entraba había una especie de pasillo y una especie de escalera con baldosa muy elegante. Bajó inmediatamente por ahí y abrió la otra puerta para poder entrar a tal dichoso bar.

Dentro, los jóvenes bailaban al compas de la música era muy cargada y movible. En otros rincones se veía parejas homosexuales y lesbianas que se besaban apasionadamente sin pudor alguno mientras que otros aprovechaban para manosearlos descaradamente. En ciertos rincones del bar se podía observa a personas inhalando cocaína o algún otro tipo de droga .En una de las esquinas vislumbró a su objetivo.

—Con que ahí te esconde eh cerdito —murmuro —tan cobarde como siempre.

Acelero su paso empujando fuertemente a unos muy ebrios jóvenes. En eso una joven rubia de cuerpo esbelto y sensual andar se le acerca y lo agarra con fuerza del cuello.

—Hola guapo no se te ofrece pasar una noche divertida conmigo.

—Lo siento zorrita ahora no tengo tiempo —articulo palabra el joven de la trenza mientras bruscamente la agarraba de las caderas y la apartaba de su lado.

—Mmm me gustan que jueguen rudo —se acerco a él nuevamente y susurro a su oído —especialmente en la cama.

—Eh dicho que no maldita perra —bufó con hastío —apártate del camino —nuevamente la agarro y empujo.

—Estúpido imbécil —el joven observo como la joven rubia abrió la palma de su mano dispuesta a darle una sonora bofetada pero fue más rápido y agarro su muñeca. Con un ágil movimiento le aplico una llave y presiono un punto que la dejo en estado de inconsciencia y la aparto tirándola al suelo. Otros jóvenes que veían la escena, alarmados le abrieron paso y se apartaron. El joven de la trenza siguió su camina hacia su objetivo. Sentado en una esquina apartada del baile se encontraba uno de los más peligrosos mafiosos Japoneses del clan Takugawa a su lado se encontraban dos mujeres de vestido muy provocativo. Una sentada en cada pierna del obeso hombre y acariciando su miembro — _Que asco con estas tipas_ —pensó. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia él y haciendo acto de presencia tres hombres robustos y de considerable estatura se acercaron hacia el joven de la trenza y alzaron sus armas para apuntarlo sin remordimiento.

—Hola Shimuzi, ¿me estabas esperando? —Dijo burlón —venga eh, que te tengo preparada una celda especial para los marranos como tú.

—Agente Saotome tiempo sin vernos —sonrió — A un lado zorritas mías luego las llamo —le dijo a sus acompañantes dándole una nalgada a ambas para luego poner su total atención al joven policía — ¿Piensas arrestarme? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír, ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo pequeño mocoso engreído? Acaso no ves que estas rodeado de tres de mis mejores hombres armados. Hagamos algo, mira te daré la oportunidad de salir ileso de aquí a cambio de que te largues de mi bar, no quiero que te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos estúpido crio.

—¿Qué pasa el cerdito tiene miedo y quiere que me vaya? —Sonrió malicioso —De hecho tenía planeado arrestarte pero creo que sería mejor acabar con tu asquerosa vida ¿No lo crees?

—Bien tu lo has querido mocoso solo no digas que no te lo advertí —alzo una de sus regordetas manos y dio la orden —ustedes tres acábenlo, quiero la cabeza de este renacuajo.

Atacando la orden los tres hombres alzaron sus armas contra el joven. Ágilmente dio un salto y rodando por el suelo salió del lugar donde segundos antes una bala atravesó el suelo. Se agacho y comenzó a gatear por debajo de las mesas del lugar. Los jóvenes cercanos a la escena salieron corriendo despavoridos del lugar. Uno de los hombres buscaba de por debajo de las mesas, apenas subió el mantel y asomo su cara el joven miembro oficial le propino un seco derechazo dejándolo inconsciente y tumbándolo al suelo. Rápidamente fue hacia él y agarro su arma. Los otros dos hombres se alertaron y comenzaron a disparar por el lugar en donde se encontraba el hombre inconsciente alguna rebotaron por entre las mesas y otras lograron darle al hombre tumbado. Comenzaron a rebuscar por el lugar y no encontraron absolutamente nada.

—Estúpido mocoso ¿ahora si piensas en huir? —grito el hombre regordete de hace poco —haré que te metan un rifle de asalto por el trasero tal y como hice con la prostituta de tu madre.

El joven de la trenza quien se encontraba detrás de una de las mesas logró escuchar el comentario cosa que lo enfureció y decidió que ya era hora de actuar. Noto que los dos hombres que aún seguían en pie se separaron y decidió ir a por uno. Rápidamente corrió hacia el tipo de mayor tamaño y que portaba armas en ambas manos. El hombre tenía muy buenos reflejos ya que el joven le propino una patada que desafortunadamente pudo esquivar. El tipo comenzó a dispararle pero el joven se movió rápidamente hacia una mesa y usándola como escudo lo uso de protección. Cuando los disparos pararon se dio cuenta de que se le acabo la munición — _Bien ahora es mi turno_ —pensó. Corrió hacia él nuevamente, el hombre lo noto y quiso agarrarlo por el cuello aprovechando su diferencia de tamaño pero de un momento a otro se esfumo como si de aire se tratase.

—¿¡Pero qué rayos!? —los busco con la mirada pero no aparecía. Noto un leve toque en su hombro derecho.

—¿Me buscabas? —sonrió el joven de la trenza. De un ágil salto se colocó en su espalda donde rápidamente puso su mano izquierda en la quijada y la derecha la coloco en la parte trasera del cráneo haciendo presión, acercándose a su oído le susurro — Shhh no te preocupes no dolerá… o talvez si —sonrió y de un solo movimiento de sus manos hizo girar su rostro por completo haciendo que la tráquea le sonase haciendo un grotesco ruido de huesos rompiéndose desde dentro.

—Como música para mis oídos —adopto una pose seria y listo para atacar cuando logro divisar de entre el recién vacio bar al último de sus perpetradores —Listo dos menos, queda uno y luego iré por el marrano solo espero que el muy cobarde no haya escapado aún.

En la zona del bar tender llena de cristales rotos, vasos y tragos caído hecho un total desastre se encontraba su última presa — _Tengo un arma pero creo que sería divertido usar las manos._ —pensó. En pose de gateo sigilosamente se acerco hacia el lugar escondiéndose entre la barra del bar. Se levanto y produjo un sonido con las manos para llamar su atención. El hombre giro su rostro y observo al joven que se encontraba sonriendo pero más bien con una sonrisa espeluznante.

—No necesito malgastar mi tiempo asesinándote —se dirigió al tipo —pero si me ayudas a encargarme de Shimuzi puede que te deje vivo.

El hombre palideció al divisar a sus otros dos compañeros de trabajo tirados y yaciendo sin vida en el suelo. Por lo que no tuvo de otra que hacerlo además aprovecharía para atacarlo por la espalda si este se distraía.

—Maldición —murmuro —está bien agente en que le puedo servir —bajando lentamente el arma.

—Vaya muy bien, pensé que iba a ser difícil. Ya sabes conociendo a estas escorias de hoy en día sus orgullos les importa más que sus miserables vidas.

—…veras el hombre para el que trabajas me debe un pequeño favorcito así que lo voy a cobrar contigo. Llámalo y dile lo que sea pero quiero que esa rata salga de su escondite y aparezca, no entiendo como esa bola de grasa se me pudo haber escapado.

El tipo simplemente no contesto y sacando su móvil de entre su bolsillo izquierdo marco al número de su jefe.

— _Señor Shimuzi soy Mitsube, lo llamo para informarle que tengo bajo mi custodia al mocoso —pausó y continuo —los demás están muertos pero afortunadamente lo logre atrapar._

— _Muy bien Mitsube ahora bajo, te perdono el que me hayas interrumpido, la putita puede esperar pero creo que vale la pena acabar con ese niñato. Ahora yo me encargaré de él tu solo tenlo ahí mientras voy para allá._

— _Sí señor —colgó._

El joven policía sonrió — _Ahora imbécil te tengo donde quiero, deberías aprender a no confiar ni en tus empleados. Aunque este tipo me la hizo fácil no quería ir a buscarlo_ —pensó. La puerta del bar se abrió dando paso al obeso hombre de elegante traje blanco.

—Mitsube bien ahora dime en donde se encuentra ese renacuajo, que no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo asuntos que atender.

Lentamente una sombra se iba acercando hacia al tipo. Un joven de coleta trenzada armada hizo acto de presencia.

—Creo que deberías averiguar bien con quien trabajas Shimuzi.

—N-no puede ser ¿¡Mitsube hijo de puta no dijiste que lo tenías!? —protesto el obeso hombre.

—Mi vida vale más imbécil —contesto el empleado con temor.

El joven policía lentamente se acerco al obeso hombre mientras recargaba su arma. Acerco su pistola semiautomática a la cara del tipo.

—Y bien dime Shimuzi, antes de matarte tengo un par de cositas que averiguar… —susurro cerca de su oído —Si me dices que es exactamente los que busca los de tu clan, talvez te mate rápida e indoloramente.

—Jódete! Si crees que te lo diré —vio como el joven saco un arma corto-punzante de tipo navaja y la acercaba a su cuello.

Corto su cuello lentamente abriendo ligeramente su pellejo mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre caían libremente por su cuello.

— ¿Y bien seguro no dirás nada? Mira que no tengo mucho tiempo y ya quiero largarme de aquí.

—Eres un sádico Saotome —y posteriormente le escupió en la cara al joven agente.

—Dios que asqueroso —agarro la corbata del tipo y bruscamente la jalo para limpiarse la cara — ¿Sádico dices? Haha no me hagas reír no quiero que un tipo como tú me llame así. Acaso tu no lo fuiste cuando asesinaste cruelmente a mi madre y hermana?... Claro que soy un sádico pero solo lo seré con los imbéciles que por error se metieron conmigo y mi familia.

—Sí pero antes de matarlas las viole, fue una sensación sumamente excitante ¿Sabes? —Esas palabras enfurecieron al joven agente —me encantó oírlas gemir cuando las penetraba.

— ¡Maldito! —trato de calmarse —entonces hablaras o no…?

Un aterrado hombre que observaba a una prudente distancia el horror que sería enfrentarse al joven.

—Solo te diré que mi clan está buscando algo importante —paro y siguió —algo que tu estúpida familia y la de Tendo nos robo y nos descansaremos hasta encontrarla así tengamos que acabar con todos.

—Jaja! Bien entonces gracias por cooperar, nos veremos algún día en el infierno imbécil —agarro su semiautomática y de un solo disparo les bolo los cesos.

Shimuzi Takugawa unos de los siete hombres más peligrosos del clan Takugawa yacía inerte en el piso con sangre derramada a su alrededor.

—Solo fuiste un cerdo asqueroso, no valías la pena —suspiró —mamá… uno menos juro que te vengaré.

El hombre de hace un momento agarro rápidamente su arma aprovechando el momento de distracción del joven agente y dispararle temiendo por su vida.

—Un segundo —hablo el joven policía —te dije que puede que te deje vivo, pero trabajaste para uno de los hombres que más daños me hizo así que…

— ¡No infeliz pe… —no pudo continuar al sentir una bala incrustarse justamente en su corazón lo que lo hizo perder la vida al instante.

—¿Sabes Shimuzi? Creo que tenías razón, al final resulte ser un sádico.

El joven se retiro de aquel bar subiendo por las escaleras por las que anteriormente ingreso. Ahora se encontraba en la recepción de aquel hotel mientras el joven recepcionista con terror en sus ojos. No podía creer lo que veía, ese joven había acabo con unos de los condenados matones del más temido clan de Japón y recientemente de UUEE. La ropa del agente se encontraba con pequeñas gotas de sangre de aquellos matones.

—Siento lo ocurrido —dijo fríamente el agente — Soy Ranma Saotome y por cierto lo que ocurrió hoy trata como que nunca ocurrió ¿si?.

—¿Eh? Ah s-si no se preocupe.

—Bien —saliendo del hotel más de seis carros policiacos se estacionan frente al hotel. El joven solo sonrió —hasta que al fin llega mi estúpido refuerzo ¿eh?

Un joven policía de test blanca y cabellos rubio, aproximadamente de unos treinta años se acerca al joven agente.

—¡Saotome! Porque no esperarte a venir con nosotros.

—Vete a la mierda _Anthony_ quería encargarme yo mismo de él, además ustedes solo hubieran estorbado.

— ¿Pero qué mierdas dices? Acaso no vistes que pudo ser peligroso, ahora solo nos toca revisar el área. Eres uno de los agentes más importantes si algo te pasa el jefe se encabronará.

—Si si lo que digas —respondió tajante —El cerdo me habló acerca de algo robado y que lo recuperaran ¿Sabes algo acaso?

El hombre suspiró el joven agente era realmente terco — ¿Robado? Te dijo específicamente que era?

—No exactamente solo habló que mató por eso y también me hablo acerca de los Tendo, ese es el apellido del jefe ¿Qué tiene que ver el en eso?

—Si te soy jodidamente sincero Saotome no sé un carajo de lo que te habló —respondió —pero hablando del jefe, cuando se entero que saliste por tu cuenta se nos cargo y me pidió que te lleve al departamento de policía, dijo que quería hablarte de algo importante.

—Mierda ahora que quiere este tipo —suspiró —no sé porque mierda acepte trabajara para él.

—Bien vamos sube al coche

Y si más ambos subieron dirigiéndose al departamento de policía de la localidad en la que se encontraba su jefe: Soun Tendo.

" _Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) 01:29 a.m"_

El joven ingresó al departamento todos los demás agente los observaban con temor. A pesar de ser tan joven conocía los extremadamente horripilante que sería luchar con aquel agente.

— ¿Y bien que miran? —habló para todos los presentes. Los demás solo bajaron y giraron la mirada.

—Bien Saotome ve el jefe te espera

—Bien —se acerco a la puerta que tenía marcado ' _Police Officer_ ' abrió y entro al lugar.

—Te estuve esperando Saotome, después de todo en realidad eres terco ¿no es así?

—Ve al grano Tendo que es lo que quieres.

—Eres directo, eso me gusta de ti muchacho, no sientes temor antes nadie ni siquiera antes tu superior.

—Eres mi superior solo de titulo Tendo sabes que combate te destriparía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El hombre de largos cabellos y bigote se tenso al recibir tan frías palabras pero volvió a su postura seriamente.

—Veras Saotome la razón por la que te mande a llamar es esta ¡Quiero que regreses a Japón!

— ¿Eh?

— Bueno veras no es que quiera echarte ni nada no lo malinterpretes

—Me da igual si me echas o no lo que me intriga es para que quieres que me vaya.

—Yo en un mes también iré a Japón Saotome pero necesito que tú te adelante allá estarás trabajaras para el departamento de policía de Tokio el cual también estará bajo mi mando.

— ¿¡Y solo para eso quieres que vaya cabron!? —le contesto fuertemente

—Cuida tu tono Saotome recuerda que aquí mando yo.

—Lo que digas idiota ahora no estoy de humor para tontería, iré a casa.

A punto de salir solo escucho las últimas palabras de su jefe.

—En realidad necesito que protejas a una de mis hijas ella es Akane Tendo. Akane es terca y obstinada incluso mucho peor que tu pero eres uno de mis mejores agentes así que supongo que sabrás mantenerla al margen y controlarla. Es por eso que necesito que regreses a Japón.

El joven agente paró en seco _—Tiempo que no escucho aquel nombre, ahora que lo menciona creo que será divertido ¿Por qué no?_ —pensó. Solo suspiro y respondió.

—Está bien, luego hablamos… jefe —y si más que decir abandono el departamento dirigiéndose a su vivienda.

Estaba agotado. Además eran altas horas de la noche solo se le ocurría tomar un baño, comer algo y echarse a dormir.

—Pero… con que Akane Tendo eh —sonrió —que casualidad, nos divertiremos mucho…

—…hermanita.

 **» Continuará...**

* * *

¿Y bien que les pareció el capítulo? Se que de capítulos dulces cambio a grotescos pero bueno el FanFiction es clasificación M, aunque creo que ya lo advertí con anterioridad que no todo iba a ser color de rosas.

Ya saben cualquier error no duden en hacérmelo saber para poder enmendarlo. Contiene lenguaje vulgar y más adelante escenas para adultos (Lemon) así que si no te agradan este tipo de cosas no sigas leyendo y evitarme discusiones por favor ;)

Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia será aceptada sin remordimientos. ¡Mantengamos una buena lectura y espero que les guste!

Nos vemos en un próximo capítulo.

 **~Josix**

* * *

 _Esta obra está bajo una_ _licencia de CreativeCommons Reconocimiento-NoComercial 4.0 Internacional._


End file.
